


Beaten and Bruised

by RA_of_Light



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: Inspired by photo of Daniel Miller having been assaulted.Daniel gets back home after being attacked and reader helps him





	Beaten and Bruised

Daniel Miller stumbled into the apartment desperately trying not to make any noise but he was so exhausted, bloodied and aching that he had barely any control or energy left in his body to be quiet.

You awoke with a start as the vase in the hallway came crashing down and you heard your lover shout out ‘Goddammit!’

"Dan?" you exclaimed ,quickly clambering out of your bed and grabbing your dressing gown which you wrap  around you on this chilly evening. The glowing clock catches your eye – 3am!

"In here" came the weary reply from the kitchen

Your calves were tight from a long day of walking, so you hobbled down the hallway towards the kitchen avoiding the pieces of broken china on the floor. As you looked down to avoid the shards, you were alarmed when you saw spots of the blood on the floor amongst the debris.

Adrenaline rushing through your body, you sped into the kitchen following the line of blood droplets

"Oh my God Daniel" you exclaim when you see him sat on a chair - a bloody mess. There’s a long weeping gash on his left cheek and gore around his hairline and his knuckles are scuffed and bloodied. There are rips in his leather jacket and shirt and mud all over his jeans where he looks to have been dragged.

"What the hell happened to you?!" you cry out, your mind whirring and you are genuinely frightened by what you see.

"I don’t want to talk about it" Daniel replies sharply but looking somewhat ashamed

"More bloody secrets?"  You snap back ’Well at least let me help clean you up’

Daniel concedes and you nip into the bathroom and grab the first aid box stashed in the cupboard.

"Oww, don’t be so rough!"

"Stop being such a bloody baby" you reply flippantly as you apply an alcohol based solution to disinfect the wound on his cheek.

He winces again, so you ease up and gently touch his face with your hand cradling it and the bristles of his beard tickle your fingertips. He leans into your hand resting the weight into you and sighing.

"Well, that’s looking better," you stare at the facial wound "I’ll apply some steri-strips to this ‘to try and close the edges together"

Daniel looks in your eyes as you tend to him and you can see his sorrow and guilt.

‘Thank you’ he sighs ‘I’m sorry for all this’

"Well if I knew what ‘this’ was, then I could actually forgive you" you say gently looking at his bruised face. Even grazed and swollen he’s still the most handsome man you’ve ever known. You look into his blue eyes which are not as bright as normal and you see his pain.

"Let me sort your hands out Dan"

He lifts them up and the knuckles are grazed and raw and covered in dried blood and you wonder how much of it is his. You tenderly take his hands one by one and clean them gently with cotton wool balls and warm salted water.

"They’re grazes, so I can’t do much with them other than clean them and apply some antiseptic ointment"

"OK , do your worst" he says and winces again, creasing his eyes up as you apply the ointment as kindly as possible. As the stinging subsides the lines of pain on his face relax. You reach to stroke his face again which Daniel gladly accepts

You lean forward and softly kiss his right cheek, which is surprisingly untouched by any wounds and he releases another sigh.

You find yourself feeling very protective of this man which makes you laugh momentarily-the irony of this tall muscular man needing your protection! He opens his eyes as he hears your chuckle and a small side-ward smile crosses his face

"What’s’ so funny?"

"You, you idiot!"

"Ah, thanks" he tuts

"Well, I would like you to tell me what’s going on at some point" you say, your voice becoming more serious

He looks down at his damaged hands "I will, just not right now…is that ok?"

He leans over and gently closes his hands around yours, caresses them softly then brings them up to his mouth grazing your fingertips across his lips. His gentle touch elicits as soft sigh from you

"Ok" you reply nodding and your eyelids closing slightly.

You know that he’s relieved not to have to go into this now and he leans in further and kisses your mouth. Your lips meet softly at first and your tongues gently entwine, then as the kiss deepens your lips press harder against each other.

Miller grasps at your waist, fumbling under your dressing gown and squeezes it tightly. Then his hands move and grasp onto your bottom pulling you into his hard but battered body. As you squeeze up to him, you feel surprised that he is aroused when he has so clearly been through the mill tonight.

He breaks the kiss and starts kissing your neck and slides downwards to your breasts. Your night slip gets quickly unbuttoned and he slides it off your body. Your skin prickles at the combination of the cold night air and the touch of your lover. He moves his lips down onto your nipple and lasciviously flicks his tongue around the hardening nub. You can’t help but whimper out loud as his beard grazes across your chest. Meanwhile his hands slide further south across your hips and down between your thighs. You gasp as his index finger flicks across your clit and then slowly he slides more fingers inbetween your moistening labia gently swirling and teasing you.

You return in kind, now aroused, and grasp at his jean buttons undoing them quickly and fumbling down to his hard cock. You slide your hand up and down the shaft firmly and move your thumb across the moist tip making Daniel hitch his breath.

The tension rises and he grabs your hips and pushes you up onto the kitchen cabinet. He wiggles his hips to slide his jeans and boxers down and his manhood slaps against you. You grab him and slide him into you hungrily ,both groaning with pleasure as he pushes his full depth in. Your mouths find each other and you grasp at kisses whilst he fucks you hard against the counter. Your bodies are getting hotter and more slippery with the exertion of your passion-the look in both your eyes is dark and lustful. You hold tightly at his waist with your legs as your bliss elevates pulling him further into you. Daniel grunts , his face contorts with the overwhelming sensations as your body grips firmly to his. Your orgasm comes quickly, clenching hard against him so that soon after he also comes leaving you both gasping for air.


End file.
